Don't leave me now
by lizardgirl101
Summary: When Clint and Natasha are sent undercover for SHIELD, it's a perfect time for the couple to reacquaint themselves and get to know each other better than ever before. Is now being left as a one shot


Notes; So I don't own any of the characters mentioned bar obvious OCs.

Hopefully there is going to be four or five chapters to this story, ending in some fluffy romantic love between Natasha and Clint! :) (Okay, well after this chapter there's just going to be lots of Clint/Natasha fluff)

* * *

"Wake up, it's time to go" Natasha smiled across at Clint as she zipped up the back of her simple, black dress.

Another mission, the two had prepared the night before but she hadn't slept, she couldn't. She was worried, as normal, over thinking, over planning, it was a simple task at hand, the danger was minimal and she knew the pair would handle it easily but she never settled, not the night before a mission. It wasn't in her nature, too many times things had almost gone wrong in the beginning of her career she no longer could over look the simple details... she had to look at ever possibility; especially when the person she was working with meant so much to her.

A sleepy and lazy looking Clint slowly opened his eyes looking across at his partner, both at work and personally. He forced a smile to his lips although waking up so early was never something he was great with. He looked across at the clothes that he had to wear for this mission and let out a small groan, sweat pants and some horrible shirt with the high schools logo on. It was horrendous in his opinion. Undercover work was never his favourite thing in the world but alas he couldn't avoid it forever. "What time is it?" He murmured as he rubbed a hand across his eyes and through his rather messy dirty blonde hair.

"Six AM and we leave in approximately one hour, so you bettr get washed and dressed" A small smile played across her perfectly vibrant red lips as she turned toward her mirror and checked her makeup once more, maybe she was over dressed for this operation but she was sure she had it spot on. After all the man in question was notoriously a bit of a playboy.

Ten minutes passed and Clint finally dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom, she heard him switch the shower on and the water started hitting the floor noisily. Climbing back onto their large double bed, Natasha grabbed the paper work and briefing package Nick had provided them with and started to read once again.

So they would be working undercover in a school, there was a male scientist that had been researching something that SHIELD had not been very happy about, it was similar research to that of one Jane Foster but they feared he had discovered the secret or at least was incredibly close to discovering something dangerous, his research had led him down the wrong path and Nick and his surrounding Agents had decided it was time to act. Natasha and Clint had been the obvious ones to send, they needed to pose as teachers in order to get close to this man and discover exactly what he was looking for.

At the end of the day all she cared about was getting the job done, if SHIELD needed to step in a take his equipment she was sure they would and that was inevitable but if they could find out what he was looking for... maybe that could help them discover the way to open the porthole or Rosen Bridge to Asgard and other worlds around them.

Natasha had been quick to ask that she would be teaching a language and they had assigned her into a French classroom, Clint on the other hand, although he was very talented had not been so keen when Nick had informed him he would be teaching Math, after a small fuss had been created he was soon assigned to a more physical role as a sports teacher.

Clint wondered back into the bedroom, a towel hung loosely around his waist. "'Tasha, we have this covered. Don't worry about it, it's our first day, we have our target and I'm sure he won't be difficult to crack" Of course the pair would be posing as a married couple, something the two could pull off incredibly well when they were away from SHIELD HQ and the rest of the team.

Quickly Clint had his clothes on and was fully dressed. He picked up his wallet that had now been filled with his new identity and then proceeded to chucked Natasha's bag at her, as well, brand new papers had been created for her.

"James Thompson... I believe it is time to leave" the words spilled from her lips quite happily as they both made their way toward the door, to exit the house. Of course the prospect of a new mission was exciting her even though her main aim was to get the job done so she could return to normal, working in the HQ.

That being said she did have a small worry she would not air to anyone, working with teenagers, young people were always difficult and she knew that this would really test her acting abilities and her control over her emotions.

"You'll be fine" Clint's voice sounded across at her as he held the door open for her to exit, he bent down a little and placed a small kiss on the corner of her lips. "Besides, when this is over I have a treat for you" His lips quickly spread into a wide grin as he noticed the sparkle in her beautiful eyes, her red her hair had been tamed and was now neat and straight but he still thought she was just as beautiful and her small treat was something he had planned months ago. They just never had any free time together so he couldn't spoil his wonderful partner.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at Clint, she didn't ask what his 'treat' was but she was still excited for it. He always knew how to treat a woman and he had never failed to make her smile, even with the little things he did for her.

They clambered into the car, looked each other in the eye and set off. They had been assigned a small flat closer to the school to live in until the mission was over, they had to cut all ties with those in their lives, they had one cell phone between them to contact Nick if and when it was needed but everyone else, gone, like they didn't exist in the first place.


End file.
